I Am Become Death
by joe and james
Summary: Just a oneshot about what happened to Elle in the 'I am become death' future timeline.


Her heart racing, and her arms and legs pumping Elle Bishop almost gave up running. She had given all this shit up! She had left the company and hidden away, trying to start a normal life in a world where everyone could be special. She had wanted to get away from the politics of hunting people down, only to find herself on the opposite end of the spectrum. Her breath coming out in short bursts the former agent rounded a corner and stopped, resting her weary body on the slick brick wall. She could hear footsteps getting closer and closer and bracing herself Elle waited until the exact right moment to spin out of her hiding place and raise her leg to kick the on comer in the chest. The on comer turned out to be a blond, who stood at about the same height as the fugitive she was chasing, and though she looked a few years older than Elle herself, the woman was still pretty hot. The woman went down hard, landing on the wet concrete with a groan. Backing up from the blond, Elle could see three figures at the other end of the alleyway that her attacker had rushed down, and was glad that a single agent had rushed ahead. The said agent then sat up, a look of fury in her eyes as she raised her arm and from it sprouted a pillar of fire, which Elle barely avoided. Realizing that they were sending the big guns after her, Elle started running again, but was knocked down when what she presumed was a fireball from the blond agent struck her back.

Landing on the concrete, and skidding a meter of two Elle jumped up quickly and shrugged off her cream trench coat, which was still ablaze from the pyrokinetic woman's attack. Waiting until the blond raised her arm to throw another ball of flame, Elle spun her hand around and from it sprang a beautiful white line of electricity that struck the agent square in her chest, knocking her off her feet and down for the count. Turning Elle was about to start her escape once more, when a muscular set of arms grabbed her, one her hand squeezing her throat and using it to push her into a wall, whilst the other held one of her hands, which was also pressed harshly into the wall. The man had a shaved head, and Elle recognized him as one of the old inmates of level five, though she couldn't recall his name to save her life. Letting go of her now sore wrist, the man raised his arm and it coated itself in blue flame that, even from a small distance made sweat run down Elle's back. Smirking, he spoke in a southern drawl that made Elle's skin crawl

"Well hey there beautiful, don't you go trying anything funny…it'd be a shame to mess up that pretty face." The man spoke, his face moving closer and closer to hers as he did, his breath smelling slightly of gasoline, something that made Elle feel a little sick.

"Or maybe, me and you could have a little fun before the others get here" He began, his hand turning from a supernova of blue flame into a normal, flesh arm as it rested on her stomach and moved down, his finger tips brushing the edge of her jeans, as he pressed his body firmly against hers. And then the blond remembered him, Flint Gordon…pyrokinetic that had been caught along with his…sister! The blond down there was Meredith, the pyrokinetic that had not only escaped Thompson but Noah and Claude. Feeling a swell of pride that she had taken down the woman so easily, Elle spat words out at her captor

"Maybe you should try it on your sister, she'll struggle less" nodding her head down the alley to the unconscious form of Meredith.

"You bitch!" Flint bellowed in Elle's face, moving back and raising his arm which once again burst into flames. But the wily blond was ready for him, and with all her strength kneed her perverted captor where it hurt the most, causing him to groan in pain and bend forward, the pain extinguishing his arm.

"Go to hell!" Elle shouted, pressing her hand against his chest and activating her power causing the southern man to be thrown into the wall opposite this one, crumbling down the wall in a lifeless pile. By now the other three agents had rounded the corner, and Meredith was stirring. Firing a ball of electricity in the general direction of the agents, Elle spun on her heel and raced towards the other end of the alley way, figuring that if Flint had gotten in to surprise her, then she could get out that way.

But the blonds escape strategy was soon put to bed, when a large black van parked in the mouth of the alleyway, and three men in black suits got out. They all had guns, which meant they were human, but even Elle couldn't take down three agents before one of them fired a shot. Turning, Elle retraced her steps and came face to face with two black clad agents, one male and the other female. Elle's escape plan electricity ball had taken down an agent she recognized as Benjamin Washington, and Elle was glad for small mercies. She had seen the bodies of some of Knox's victims, and they were never pretty. Meredith was tending to her still unconscious brother, so that left Elle facing two agents…she could do this. She wasn't scared of them…they were just the same as her. One power each. Plus she had taken down dozens of powered people when she had worked for the company…this was a cake walk. But even running it through in her mind, Elle couldn't convince herself that her odds were anything but poor. Twisting her hands, Elle fired two arcs of electricity one into each agent. The first, a black woman flew backwards hard and collided with the wall in a similar way that Flint had done moments earlier. But the other, just shrugged off the high voltage shock as if it was nothing. Screaming, Elle fired separate arcs from both hands into the agent, who unaffected started to walk forward. Striknig hard with the palm of her hand, Elle spun around and started to run. She knew she'd rather die by firing squad rather than any other option. But Elle didn't get a chance to turn the corner, as three shots sounded out and the blond sank to the floor, all the while thinking of Noah. Her son was young, but he'd know something was wrong…he'd know that his mommy wasn't coming home, and he'd want to know why. She just hoped that Gabriel wouldn't do anything to disturb the peace she had created for them in suburbia…hidden away they could live their lives out in prosperity. But when Peter had asked her to, she'd jumped at the chance to try and take down the government and get some order sorted. She hated that everyone was becoming special…if it consoled Gabriel, she regretted it now…why hadn't she just been happy with bliss. After three years of marriage she knew him pretty well. He wouldn't endanger Noah by putting himself in the spotlight, but if an opportunity came up for him to help the fight against the agents that viewed anyone who stood up as terrorists. As the agents surrounded her, all standing above her like they were looking down at some relic they had found in the desert, Elle looked up into the one who had fired the bullets eyes, with a hatred she hadn't felt in a long time. For a few seconds they stood over the fallen blond, until the black lady disturbed the silence

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital I mean she looks…"

"No!" The leader interrupted, casting a look of disgust over the young woman, her dark eyes filled with hatred that Elle presumed she had mirrored in her own.

"But…she has a kid!" The black woman continued, obviously uncomfortable with the situation that was at hand here. The leader stepped closer, her heels dangerously close to Elle's face.

"I don't care" she whispered and fired once more into the dying blond's body. As everything started to fade, and the pain got less and less as she drifted in and out of consciousness, one thought cropped into the young mothers head

"I really hate that fucking cheerleader!"


End file.
